


黏稠/Creamy Ardour

by swissnja



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swissnja/pseuds/swissnja
Summary: 坑，慎入





	1. Souffle au Chocolate

§1

轿车停靠在组委会安排的酒店门口，Roger独自一人从车上走了下来，他穿着黑色的Polo衫与短裤，看起来并不是从训练场回来。的确他来伦敦是为了参加温布尔顿，但这一次在赛前却多了一项急需商榷的事宜。ATP的全球总部位于伦敦，方才Roger作为球员代表参加了一个小型却郑重的会议——ATP意欲改变赛制了，确切地说是ATP与WTA都在决定要不要改制。自公开年代以来这套体系没有变过，积累到现在，矛盾恰好溢到了需要作出改革的边线。

矛盾很明了也很复杂，说到底，就是alpha，beta与omega之间的矛盾。

没有人知道当初的网球赛事体系为什么只分男女，而没有细化成6组。男alpha、beta、omega一起比赛，女alpha、beta、omega一起比赛，从前开始就是如此，过去没有太多人觉得哪里不妥。或许是因为这些年网球的发展与竞争突然变得异常迅猛，许多问题被过度暴露了，在这之中alpha与omega的矛盾最为激烈。客观地讲，与alpha和beta共同竞争对于omega来说是不公平的，尤其是签运不顺的时候。Omega成为职业选手本就是很大的挑战，如果太早在一项赛事里遭遇beta甚至alpha，他们的结果都不太乐观，联合会认为这会扼杀球员们的动力尤其是培养中的下一代，不利于网球的发展。因此ATP中最先有人提出在现有赛制上改进为alpha、beta、omega三组分开比赛，似乎是个公允的建议，却遭到了很多人反对。

首先跳出来的是各大赛事组委会，组织安排男女两方的比赛顺利进行已是不易，改制意味着3倍的工作要同时进行，一个中央场馆无法在一个比赛日内打完6场比赛，赛事时长起码会从现在的一周或两周变成两周或三周，更不要说双打赛制与比赛会变得多么混乱；人们也很容易就能想象到，alpha组的票房一定是卖的最好的，需要相同财力人力投入的其余两组并不能带来同等收益，组委员认为这是对资源的不充分利用。

再者许多球员们也不赞同这项决议。所有人都心知肚明，alpha和beta们一直在享受他们与生俱来的优势，改制以后他们无法从对手身上获取什么先天决定的悬殊了——并不是所有的beta和alpha都愿意放弃面临一个比自己力量弱、体力差的omega的机会。尽管喊叫着不公平的正是omega，也不是所有omega都不愿意与alpha、beta竞争。可想而知改制以后奖金水平也会相应调整——正如从前男女单打的奖金也不相同一样，omega被保护起来的前提是能接受相应减额的奖金，否则对于alpha和beta又是种不公平。同样都是为了追逐利益，omega中想要保持现有赛制的也不在少数。

最后轮到社会学者与网球专家、名宿，他们认为这种做法是赤裸坦白的退化。实际上omega也能具有相当的威胁性，甚至于某种程度上他们对苦痛的忍耐力更强。将性别细分开来比赛无疑是在直截地宣告着，有一部人天生就比其他人弱，而有些人生来就很强，这对学习网球、考虑转入职业的孩子们影响很不好。先前Serena与Venus这对剽悍的alpha姐妹在接受专访时公开抨击球会“性别歧视”，一下子将这个话题推上了风口浪尖。

Roger的眉心微微皱着，刚才的会议又冗长又繁杂，他作为alpha球员的代表参会，全程目睹了人们是如何索求权利和推卸责任的。无论你怎么做，总有一些人的利益会被伤害。

网球世界吸引了全社会的舆论关注，大家都想知道他们最终如何决定，迫于压力ATP内部提出了改进后的建议。Omega在报名参赛时有权利选择进入omega组，还是与alpha、beta共同竞争，如果omega加入AB组将获得同等水平的奖金收入，反之则适当下调。某些年轻球员转职时尚未觉醒性别，他们可以任意加入其中一组——球会甚至考虑到了这种很极端的情况，毕竟绝大多数人在青春期就分化了。

其实，这种特例也不是那么罕见。

Rafa Nadal上个月刚在法网度过了他的19周岁生日，自从去年迈阿密之后，人们对他的关注没有减弱过——Rafa依然没有觉醒性别。多半是个alpha，Roger这样想着。他走进电梯，忽然口袋里手机震动起来。

哪有这么巧的事，Roger浅浅地笑了下，Rafa给他发短信，问他现在有没有空聊几句。他有点惊讶，这个男孩总是安安静静、腼腼腆腆的样子，因为英语说不好，平时也不太擅长主动与自己搭话，今天似乎挺着急的，不晓得有什么事情要与他谈。

Roger回复说他现在就可以过去，接着Rafa发来了他的房间号。很快，他站在了那扇门前。

感觉有些奇怪——Roger抬起手腕准备按响门铃，不自觉地犹豫住了。他隐隐闻到了像昨天烤完馅饼的厨房在今早的晨晖里飘出的奶油、巧克力和一点点白兰地酒的绵软香气，腹部当中有什么东西轻轻收缩了一下。

无论那是什么，Roger都很想一口吃掉。

Rafa替他开门后，这股香味变得丰满了些。他们握手问候时Roger看到桌子上摆了一大瓶鲜花，兴许是球迷送的，被养起来了。他叫不出那是什么花，但他对于鲜花竟能散发出这种香气感到新奇。


	2. Inviting Rum

§2

Rafa带他走了进去，他们往沙发上一坐，氛围某种意义上有些古怪。Roger凝住他长长的睫毛，侧头用两抹褐绿色的眼眸望着Rafa指望他会说些什么。

“你刚才和球会的人在一起对么？”Rafa捋了捋耳边的长发，随即双手垂落在自己的膝盖上。

原来也是为了这件事，Roger心想，他猜到Rafa对此是很关心的，毕竟他的未来还是未知数。“嗯，”Roger点点头，“谈得不太好。我们现在的问题可太多了。”

“以后omega是不是不能和alpha比赛了？”他忽然用目光撞进了Roger的眼睛，很快便躲闪回了合适的距离。

“还在讨论中，有些人提出了别的想法，但同样也有很多反对的声音。一项改革只要有半点不足就会被人们贬得一文不值，因为大家都习惯沿袭旧规，这样很安全，”他停顿了片刻等着Rafa发表看法，但他只是如平常那样，说的比听的多。Roger继续道，“或许下半年开始就会在巡回赛试点改制。”

“Rogi，你也支持omega与其他球员分组比赛么？”

他摇摇头，“我觉得人们已经歪曲了最初的用意。原本为omega争取一些有利的机会是好事，但为了让alpha与beta接受并同意这项举措，赛制的修改提议已经变得越来越复杂。你觉得呢？”

“不论是谁，都有权利与任何一名选手比赛，no？”Rafa的小眉头微微蹙着，一脸认真的样子活像是正在回答记者提问。他不敢说出所有实话——因为他不能。

事实上，三天以前一个痛苦难熬的夜晚，Rafa的性别觉醒了，当时的混乱他依然记得一清二楚。那一整天他都口渴难耐，喝了许多水，然后在燥热的凌晨醒了过来。家人和团队慌张地绕着他直打转，吃完抑制剂，Rafa独自坐在床上、一点点说服自己接受这个现实。再两天正赛就要开始了，他没经历过这回事，对即将到来的比赛感到忧虑惆怅。没人想到他会是omega，况且这对成为职业球员还不久的他来说简直是晴天霹雳。温网之于Rafa而言，或许比法网还要紧；现今他的注册性别还是未分化的，但下一站赛事报名的时候，全世界都会知道他是omega了。

“当然，”Roger回答，把他的思绪拉回了现实，“要成为冠军，意味着你理应战胜所有人的挑战。”

Omega较弱，这是不可否认的，但Roger似乎没有将这个群体区分看待，他在不知道Rafa身份的情况下如此回答，让Rafa沮丧的心情洋溢起来。他顿时感到手足无措，好像被人识破了秘密似的，脸颊也温热了些许。

“怎么了？”Roger注意到了他的不安，又转过一点角度侧着头问道。

Rafa蓦然站起身子，拉了拉上衣下摆，“我去拿两瓶饮料来。”

“谢谢你，”Roger弯着眼角淡淡地笑着说。

暂时逃离出了这个氛围，Rafa走向套房内的厨房，拉开冰箱门让自己冷静一下。他本不该让Roger过来的，要是被团队知道他与alpha独处一室，Toni会把他骂到蹲在地上哭，更何况——这件事倒是一个知道的人都没有——他喜欢Roger好久了。

从前开始他一直都在注意他、注视他，但也仅仅如此而已，Rafa没有体会过疯狂地想得到他是什么感觉。就在他觉醒了性别之后、就在Roger不适宜地在他发情期间出现时、就在刚才，Rafa感受了狂喜的悸动。过去他望着Roger的眼睛，觉得他的虹膜好看极了；现在Roger这般看着他，他忽然生出了一种被威胁的恐惧感，同时又被深深地吸引进了想闪躲和想沉溺的冲动里。更糟糕的是因为这两天身体状况不好，Rafa睡到一个小时前才起床，他头一回发情，还不晓得这码事会变得多么恐怖，没把吃抑制剂当做醒来要做的第一件事。

“Rafa，”他听见Roger在那儿问他，“这是什么花？我以前从没闻过这种香味。”

他心中咯噔了一下，鲜花是为了以防万一，掩饰身上的味道才佯装放在这儿的，以免外人起疑心。Rafa有些苦恼地深吸一口气，他并不感到自己闻起来很惹人注意，倒是Roger平静又稳定的气息一直在干扰他专注。

“我也不知道，是我家人拿来的，”Rafa将饮料递给他，一边从Roger腿旁小心翼翼地挤过去坐回自己的位置。

沙发推得太近了，过道很窄，他毫无征兆地被Roger的小腿绊倒了。Rafa发誓他一定是因为身上没什么力气，否则才不会鼻子朝地一头往下栽得那么直接。这一切发生在不到一秒的时间里，Rafa甚至都没反应过来Roger扶住了自己。

“你还好吗？”Roger的胳膊兜着他，另一只手贴在Rafa的后腰上。

Rafa抖了个激灵，倏尔直起身子，可他忘了自己的脚踝还和Roger的小腿磕绊在一块儿，结果彻底地摔倒了。他没有找到着力点，双膝磕在了地板上，而整个上身都扑进Roger怀里。  
“我没事，”他惊恐地抬起头望向Roger，忽然又凝滞住了所有表情。

Roger温和从容地看着他，似乎并不介意别人摔在他身上，臂膀还下意识地去搂住了Rafa的背，随即他又像是关怀着一只在路边拾到的受伤的小动物那样，露出了眷注的笑容。

“是不是生病了？”Roger问，“你昨天好像都没去训练。”

没有训练是因为他无法训练、团队也不会让他去的——Rafa信任这个人，也许现在老老实实地告诉Roger，他是个omega、他发情了，才是最合适的选择。但如此坦白身份是很危险的，团队和家人都决定他们应当先对外保密。假设将来omega与alpha、beta真的进行分组比赛，那么Rafa职业生涯的价值将不会再超过现在达到的水平。他没有机会和那些最优秀的球员们交手了、能战胜的也只有那些被人们认为是较低一筹的人。他被框死在一个界限当中，这个界限无法得到最高的认可，而往后大家谈起他时都会说，Rafa很优秀，可惜他是omega，他受到生理因素的负面影响因而再也没打出过比他性别觉醒之前更棒的网球。 

一想到这儿，Rafa更加不知道该怎么办了，叫Roger过来是想打听些风声，现在却遇到这般困境。他本该乖乖地吃好抑制剂，可他没有——Rafa有些好笑地以为这东西像感冒药一样，吃了两天，或许接下来就不必吃了。


	3. Spilt whipped-cream

§3

当Rafa还在踌躇的时候，Roger微微向前倾了一些试图将他扶起来。信息素在咫尺之间异常浓重，Roger闻起来像是太阳下正在化雪的远山，他是温柔的，温柔得又疏离又具有侵略性。  
Rafa的心脏随时会砰砰地从胸口里跳出来，每一处被Roger触摸过的地方都着了火，从皮肤表面烧进血液中。他似乎有些明白发情是怎么一回事了，哪怕他还留有理智，不可抗的引力正在将他拽向深渊。信息素在凶猛地寻找着依赖，Rafa感到他需要——想要被谁拯救。他的心跳越来越快，温热的脸颊变得火热。

“Rafa，你没事吧？”显然，Roger注意到这个年轻生嫩的男孩有些不自在。他弯下腰抄起Rafa的臂弯搂住他，将他的身子向上抱了抱。那一瞬间Roger才发现这具躯体有多么滚烫，但他还不可能意识到自己不经收敛的气息会对Rafa造成什么影响。

“我没事，”Rafa用手捂住自己的半张脸，表情完全不像没事。Roger带给他的是崭新、疯狂的悸动，他抱着他时，好比钥匙插入锁孔转动时的那种畅快。这个脑袋里面几乎没有半点想法子去拿抑制剂的念头，而是盈满了刺激的、狂热的幻想，哪怕Rafa并不指望得到Roger的解救。他既是球场上的对手又是心里面偷偷喜欢的人，要是放荡恣肆地向他求欢，Rafa会羞愧而死的。

此时他能做的，就只有逃跑。“抱歉，”他挤出一个勉强的笑容，“我要去下洗手间。”

Roger犹豫地看着他从沙发上慢慢起身然后走向卫生间，似乎每一步都很艰难。他不确定要不要追过去，但Rafa走时一句话也没说、更没有回头看他，Roger反而觉得跟着上前有点冒犯。最终，浴室门阖上的轻响终结了这场短暂的小混乱，他稍稍沉静，耐心地等着Rafa出来。

方才Roger无暇注意到，屋里的花香浓得厉害。他闭上眼睛试图在脑海中描绘出这股香味的样子，怎么都找不到词语去形容它。总之，他变得很有胃口。

几乎是虎口脱险一般，Rafa背靠着反锁上的门，无力发软地蹲在地上。虽然看上去安全了些，但他陷入了愈发难熬的折磨里。Roger的存在之于他是一种凶险，更是一种蛊迷——但那不是他的错，他和所有人都以为Rafa依然是还未分化的小孩儿，就像他完全没想到刚刚抱着的是颗才成熟的嫩果。

时间已经过去了一会儿，他异想天开地以为自己会慢慢冷静下来，结果却变得更糟糕了。Rafa沉沉地呼出一口气，额角开始渗出汗水。他想要回去待在Roger身边，把脸埋进他胸前的衣服中猛吸他的味道，光是想象这种感觉已让他兴奋又恐惧得隐隐发抖。手掌、胳膊、后腰、脊背，那些被他碰过的地方表面都还残存着Roger的触感。他既像是个无助的孩子蹲在路边抱着双腿那样，又像渴望着爱人的温柔、双臂交叉在胸前缓缓抚摸着自己的皮肤。这个狭小的空间里太热了，热得无法怪罪到房间制冷系统上，那是他身体里面散发出来的燥热。Rafa面对着这样的自己，绝望得想闷起头来大哭，他在想是不是只要先解决燃眉之急，这场意外便可以过去了。至于怎么解决——Rafa不自觉地摸向了胯部。

他阖上眼皮不敢看着，手伸进裤子底下揉了揉跃跃欲试的欲望，于是马上变得坚硬起来，全身血液都在倒流涌向急需安慰的下体。Rafa咬住下嘴唇以防自己发出任何声响惊到门外的Roger，彻底解开了裤子拉链，那个部位高耸着撑起紧绷的内裤，被勒得有些发疼。他哆哆嗦嗦地脱下裤子扔在旁边，赤裸的大腿和臀部就这样贴着冰凉的地砖表面，肌肤上刺激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，却叫他更加兴奋了。Rafa带着畏惧的心情，完全不知道接下来会发生什么，只是被本能驱使着——抚摸它，揉弄它，让它在手里变得越来越烫越来越硬，然后握住柱身来回摩擦敏感的头部。

即使有一道阻隔，alpha的信息素依然在吸引着他。此时Rafa对Roger的气味很敏感，门外似乎是一片高大的白色雪松，清冽的涧水挟带着林间飘散的愈创木酚的特殊香味从山顶淌下，置身于这样的环境中你会对四周巍峨的景象感到敬畏，正如Roger总是给人一种压迫感，但他并不冷陌，他就像雪水表面反射着的虹色日华。

对于初次醒悟的Rafa而言，没有什么比Roger更贴合他怯惧而渴望的冲动了。令他意外的是他很快便着了道，席卷而来的快感从脊梁骨爬满全身，而他被前所未有体验到的畅快淹没在浪潮之中。Rafa想要触摸他，抚拭他瘦削的下巴和那两片薄薄的嘴唇，看一看他脉脉温情的时候是怎样的眼神。也许他在情爱时会变得粗暴、凶横、蛮不讲理，丢失了平日那副楚楚谡谡的姿态——这便是最诱人的地方。

“Rog，”他在空虚痛苦的深渊里动弹不得，Rafa咬着嘴唇低声呼唤Roger的名字，好像这样就能让他听到然后走进来帮帮自己一样。

Rafa的手指颤抖着摸向囊袋底部那片酥酥痒痒的区域，继续往后试探直到碰到了入口。它摸起来像是正在闹幼稚无用的别扭，缩合得很紧密，周围却都湿漉漉的。他的身体比他更清楚要怎么做，在感到羞耻之前，Rafa已经将指尖挤入了湿滑的入口。他几乎是哭着搅弄、抽插自己的身体，电流般的冲击依然无法使他满足，反而落入愈发狂妄猖獗的欲望当中。即使湿腻的体液已经淌满了股缝、一滴一滴落下，他还是止不住地想要被填满。

“Rafa？”忽然响起了扣敲声，Roger的嗓音从门缝中传来，“你没事吧？你已经进去很久了……我只是来确认一下你还好不好。”

他一时慌张地不知所措，从耳朵到脖子根都红透了。Rafa尝试着回答他，我没事、我很好——但他半个字都说不出口，Roger就站在门背后，近在咫尺的信息素让他疯狂。门是反锁上的，Rafa替自己找到了侥幸的理由——阵阵涌上的情潮驱使他继续愉悦自己的身体，贪恋着alpha带来的强大慰藉。

“Rafa？”Roger又叫了他一遍，语气有些着急了。

没有听到任何回应，Roger果断地伸向了把手，不幸的是门锁上了。他从一开始就感到Rafa今天状态很差，接着他又无缘无故地摔倒了，跑进卫生间那么久都没半点动静，而现在叫他也不搭理。或许他在里边晕倒了、或者已经没有体力走到门口——

然后，Roger倒退了一步，扬起修长的腿一脚踹向门锁处。

闯开门那瞬间，扑面而来汹涌的香味几乎让他感到眩晕。那股持续不断、浓郁奇异的味道其实是从这里散发出来的，此时，还带着体液本身的香艳气息。映入眼帘的画面中一只发情的小omega跪坐着，裤子褪在脚踝边，他手里握着那一部分，臀缝下的地砖反射着一片水光。

Roger甚至没来得及讶异这omega正是Rafa，他惊愕地站在门口，有一肚子问题想问他——什么时候分化的，发情多少时间了，为什么不吃抑制剂——而Rafa惊恐又赧然地望着他，眼角挂着细小的水珠，很显然他不知道要怎么处理这一切。

说实话，他这副无助的样子淫荡极了。


	4. Enchanted Cedar

§4

Roger咽了咽嗓子，走向Rafa蹲在他身旁。无论之后他们彼此会对这场始料未及的意外感到多么尴尬，他现在要做的就是把Rafa从这里弄出去、然后给他吃好抑制剂。

“还能站起来吗，”Roger握住他的手腕，“抑制剂在哪儿？”

Rafa的眼睛里悬浮动荡着模糊的水雾，他没有回答这个问题而是含糊沙哑地叫了他一声。

“是我，”Roger给了他一个安慰的笑容，努力去忽略Rafa身上引人癫狂的味道，“你的屋子里有特效药吗？放在哪里了？我去拿过……”

甜蜜浓厚的香味忽然盈满了他的口腔，Rafa搂住他的脖子扑向怀中。他生涩而忘情地吻他，如同得到了救赎一般轻轻叹息着，alpha的信息素是最强大的慰藉，他不再感到束手无策的不安，只剩下原生的、赤裸的、纯然的渴望。

“Raf，”Roger从热吻中躲闪出来，双手捧住Rafa的脸颊尝试着让这个发情的omega冷静下来——趁现在他自己还能保持冷静的时候。“你待在这儿别动，我去找抑制剂，”Roger意欲站起来，但Rafa已经在他身上粘住了。

“别走，”他一下子慌张地抓住Roger的衣领，向他怀里挤了挤，更加用力地抱紧他。

当他再次主动去吻Roger的时候，Roger的四肢僵硬掉了。他尽兴释放着信息素，在他胸口绸缪缠绵地抚摸，唇舌尖翻滚着火热的交融。Rafa感到自己渐渐飘上云端了，他沉溺在欢愉之中，甚至忽略了Roger的手掌不知在何时抚上了他的后脑勺这个事实。

不不不，这样一点都不好——Roger对自己说。他强行站了起来，Rafa就那样挂在他的脖子上不撒手。于是他托着Rafa的腰，两个人艰难地从浴室蹒跚到了外边，Rafa并没有停止吻他。  
走着走着，他们就往床的方向走去了。Roger已经无法将自己从天旋地转的美妙里拖拽出来，Rafa尝起来比闻起来更可口，软小的舌尖像是在口腔里融化了一半的糖，恣意地滑来滑去，而他留恋追逐着他的甜美，恨不得抓住它狠狠咬一口。最终，他们交缠的双腿撞到了床边缘，Roger睁开眼睛，看到Rafa的肌肤都变成了粉粉嫩嫩的颜色。

他刚要说话，被Rafa一把推倒在了床上。

Roger仰面躺在被子上，睁大眼睛望着Rafa，惊呆了。他或许根本不明白他想做的事情意味着什么，可Roger明白。他不能就这样白捡便宜，让一个刚发情的小omega任意妄为。万一他不小心将他标记了呢？Rafa才19岁，并且与他一样是个职业球员，他的人生才刚刚开始。

“听我说，”Roger抓住那双正在解他皮带的手，“停下。”

“不好，”他低着下巴，长发从两耳边披落着，全部湿成了一缕一缕的。Rafa俯趴在Roger腿上，抬起眼睛用迷乱的眼神看着他，继续解下他的裤子。

“不，听我说……”

“你听我说，”Rafa猛然拽掉他的短裤，再是内裤。他凝视了一眼，继而用手满满当当地握住它，“Rog，我喜欢你。”

他仰起脖子望向他，并没有把这话往心里去，Rafa现在就是一头被欲望驱使的小情兽，而他自己也快要抵挡不住了。

“我说我喜欢你，”Rafa的嘴唇轻轻落在那根器官上，“我想要你。”

Roger尖锐地深吸了一口气，任由Rafa胡作非为。他闭着眼睛、用柔软光滑的脸颊蹭着他的生殖器向他求欢，如他所愿，Roger已经硬了。

没有什么比莽撞而生涩的热情更具魅惑力了，Roger感到气血正在往头顶上冲，他应该事先警告他引诱alpha的下场是什么。Rafa的信息素铺天盖地的弥漫在四周，他被体内一股暴动的燥热燃起了征服欲。

“把衣服脱掉，”他对Rafa说。

Rafa坐上他的大腿，膝盖弯曲于两旁，掀起T恤下摆露出了那一截迷人的腰腹，慢慢向上撩起直至两抹绯红裸露在空气中。他抬起胳膊脱掉上衣，咻地扔在了Roger脸上。

原本Roger对他还有一些疼爱怜悯的关怀，现在只想把他按在地板上操。他将脸上盖着的衣服拉开，发红的双眼上下打量着Rafa的身体，举起一只手沿着腹部凹凸的肌肉向胸口抚摸滑去。掌心下的肌肤透出一阵阵颤抖与炽烈，他得意地看到Rafa露出了隐忍、欣喜的表情，接着再用拇指揉弄按压那个红色的小点。

Rafa口里溢出一声绵软的呻吟，弯下腰趴到Roger怀中，他们重新搂抱在一块儿热吻。“把我的衣服也脱掉，”短暂分离的间隙中，Roger呼吸急促地命令他。很快，衣服被甩得到处都是，他反身将Rafa压在下面，一片凌乱的场景看起来像是他在强暴omega似的。

皱巴巴的被单上，他们用紧密贴合着的身体摩擦、挑逗对方，此时Roger已经被他的信息素彻底迷昏了头脑。他发狠地吮吸着Rafa的舌头，啃咬那瓣柔软的下嘴唇，双手在他臀部和腰间不断游走。Rafa不自觉地夹紧了大腿，被Roger敏锐捕捉到了这个动作。他一点点朝下面吻着，舌尖滑过胸膛、穿过腹肌中央凹陷下去的迷人沟壑，最后来到挺立滚烫的分身旁，特意绕开了那个部位，沿着大腿根部的曲线缓缓舔过。


	5. Overwhelming Joy

§5

他不说他要什么，只是呢喃着一些听不懂的话语。Roger轻轻咬住Rafa大腿内侧肌肉，柔软地吮吸着他香喷喷的肌肤——如果不是因为心里冒出了恶劣的兴味，他会立刻给他想要的——但现在他希望Rafa自己懵懂地敞开他感到空虚的地方，欣赏那片淅淅沥沥的光景。

“Roger，”他仰着喉结埂起的脖子，双腿不自觉地用力向内夹紧摩擦着Roger的脸。

当Roger抬起头的时候，嘴角沾满了湿润的痕迹，混合着汗与津液以及淌得到处都是的、omega 的潮水。他抹了把脸，将手指塞进了Rafa嘴里，搅动着又软又热的舌头，让他把自己淫荡的液体吞干净。Rafa很顺从地吮吸着，一边看着Roger的眼睛一边来回舔舐，忽然他咽了咽嗓子之后，开始前后吞吐他的手指。

Roger没有料到他会做出这样的举动，更没料到就因为这样，一股火焰窜上了他的低腹在内部爆炸般地熊熊燃烧蔓延。吃了他——Roger听到脑海里有个声音在说，吃掉他。他的一个不留意可能就会改变今后一切，改变Rafa的职业生涯，但Rafa的表情看起来像是根本不知道自己身处危险当中，他这种迷茫又大胆的激情进一步勾起了Roger暴虐的冲动。

“过来，”他说，搂住Rafa的后脑勺将他扶起坐直，“知道要怎么做吗？”

Rafa低头看了一会儿Roger的身体，那根彰显着权势的器官昂扬在跟前，他又抬起头望着Roger，圆圆的眼睛上围浓密的睫毛扑闪了两下。

这副表情让Roger想把他的喉咙捅穿。他抚摸着Rafa下巴底部，然后掐住他的颌角，将自己囫囵插入并很快抽送起来。Rafa并没有准备充分，他的口腔被塞满喘不上气、牙齿硌着坚硬滚烫的侵入物，但Roger的舒爽不会被影响到丝毫。在一阵粗狂的进出后，Rafa开始呜咽咳嗽，而这正是Roger快感的最大来源。他紧紧按住Rafa的脑袋，更加用力地撞击湿润的深处直到他的眼角淌出酸涩的泪水。Rafa的脸和眼睛都红红的，眉头略微皱在一块儿，几颗泪珠正从眼眶啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，喉咙含糊地呻吟着。尽管如此Rafa依然在努力迎合，忽略掉疼痛尽可能地吞吐它。Alpha的味道充斥着他的嘴巴、鼻腔、甚至是大脑，整个世界里都是Roger，他的心里只有两个念头，得到Roger或是把自己给他。一个剧烈的抽插中Roger从他口里滑了出来，顶端与他的嘴唇中间挂着一丝长长的透明液体在空中摇晃、慢慢断裂。Rafa握住他的根部，透过还是水雾矇眬的视野端详起来，暴满血管经络的柱身与肿胀紫红的头部都闪着腻润的水光，比刚才更粗更硬。

他想要它，很明确地想要它穿透自己的身体。Rafa向后退了一些翻身趴在床上，那个被他自己玩弄过的地方张张合合地流着蜜液，散发出窒息般馥郁的香味。像一只温顺的小动物那样，Rafa脑袋侧贴着被单，只有臀部高高抬起。他用肩膀和脖子支着身体，双手绕到后面、就在Roger眼皮底下，揉捏抚摸那两瓣臀肉然后撑开，将后穴一览无余地暴露给他看，让他看到这里多么渴望他的进入。

身体里有什么沸腾的东西正在翻滚着，Roger又听到脑海中的声音在说话——吃掉他，必须立刻、就现在，像一口吞了那样，把他的一切都吃完。

真的想好了吗？Roger本打算再问Rafa一次，可他根本无暇理会自己带着半分犹豫的眼神，只是急促地喘息着，看起来很痛苦——Roger能理解。事实上，即使Rafa现在后悔了想叫停，他都不确定自己是不是真的能停下来。

Roger顺着床沿向床头柜摸索，伸进抽屉里去找安全套。他的一只手在忙乱地翻寻，另一只手没离开过Rafa的身体——抚摸着他柔软的腰部和凹陷下去的圣涡，以此来安慰他的躁动、告诉他马上就好。谢天谢地，他终于抓到了那个盒子。Roger迅速将它拆开后取出一只，匆忙给自己戴上。

“Roger，”他小声呜咽叫他。

濡湿的入口在等待被填满，他用手指轻轻抚拭着穴口周围微皱的皮肤，omega 的身体兴奋得直发抖。渐渐Roger的指尖滑了进去，与闷热的触感一起到来的是Rafa毫无防备的轻轻喊叫，他有些不安——也很快乐。光是用手指在内部探索，就可以想象到身下之物进入时头皮发麻的感觉了。Roger扶住自己的根部，抵着那里磨了磨。他的穴口看起来是那么娇小、那么脆弱，不可能吞下如此硕大的东西，正因为这样，Roger愈发想要刺进他的身体里。

Rafa在等他，他保持着完全敞开、一览无遗的姿势，忽然身后探来强硬的、发热的物体狠狠撑开了他。那是一种奇妙的压迫感，他享受着Roger给他带来的疼痛，好像一边被他撕开，一边又被他愈合那样。Rafa开始呻吟，他的后背一下子竖起了鸡皮疙瘩，当Roger缓慢地推进直到完全没入时，他发出了长长的叹息。没有什么比突破阻碍的快感更叫人痴狂了，Roger掐住他的腰，向后同样缓慢地抽出、再如刚才一般将头部重新挤入，碾压着Rafa娇嫩的穴口向内驱进。

“Rog，”他颤颤巍巍地说道，“我疼。”

我疼——他讲。里边很湿滑，但第一次敞开的穴口去承受Roger还是太勉强了。Roger以为自己还保有足够的清醒去照顾Rafa，但情欲并不完全掌控在他自己手中；omega对他的影响并不止眩惑那么简单，当你进入另一个人的身体里面时，脑子里总会生出征服、支配带来的优越和快感，这也许就是alpha的本能。他的本能使他凶戾地操挵着Rafa幼嫩的开口，湿漉漉的根部在每次猛烈进出中将它磨成了迷人的、像成熟的果实的深绯色。

猛烈的冲撞中，Roger从紧缩的小口深入直到他柔软的、不一样的那片领域，房间里弥漫着他们疯狂交融的气味。Rafa紧紧揪着身下被褥，汗水在白色单子上洇了出来。持续而隐约的疼痛让他更加兴奋了，甚至于每一次Roger突然加重力度，他都忍不住地颤栗。Roger用毫不怜爱的方式恐吓他、破坏他，然后抚摸着他肩背上的肌肤，那一瞬间他闻起来又变得和暖而温柔。一股湿湿的暖流在Rafa被抽插的低腹中集汇漩合，他感到溽热的液体顺着腿根淌了下来，结合处的摩擦声津津泽泽。他们紧密地、饱满地填充了彼此，沉湎于放肆的欢爱里。 Roger弯下腰，将Rafa整个身躯平压在床面上像是摆弄一件东西那样用力干着，他的胯部顶住他，凸出的髋骨边缘结实地硌着他的臀和腰。Rafa坚硬的下体被两个人的重量死死压在间隙之中又涨又疼，他无法喘气，喉咙含糊混沌地呻吟着。

Roger的胳膊伸向Rafa颈窝下，将他的头微微抬起给他呼吸的空间。“你还好吗？”他问，在Rafa湿淋淋的额角留下几个又轻又软的吻。即便如此，他依然没有减弱攻势。Roger的眼睛红红的，Rafa的眼睛也红红的，睫毛上还挂着小水珠。

这两天，他花掉了所有的精力和专注去解决发情这件事给他带来的影响——情绪上的和生理上的，而此刻被Roger抱在怀里、在他身下，这一切显得那么轻易和简单，他只是想要被他占有罢了。“Rogi，”他绵软地应道，微张开的嘴忽然被Roger的唇舌侵入。他们向对方传递、交换自己的气味，就像陷入一阵暖流里，身体欢愉得每个细胞都叫嚣着渴望更多。“我喜欢你，”他说，“我喜欢你很久了，你知道吗？”

大多数时候，Roger都是沉默的，他轻轻喘息着，房里能听见的只有Rafa的呻吟和做愛时肉体发出的拍打声与水声。“事实是我并不知道，”他的脸搁在Rafa肩颈上，淡淡地轻笑了一声，“在我眼里你是个还没长大的男孩。”

“现在不是了，no？”Rafa别过头去吻他的嘴和下巴，沿着颌骨亲亲密密地来到耳际。“我想要你标记我，”他一边舔他的耳垂一边哑着嗓音说，热汽柔软地喷洒在Roger脸上。


	6. Wild Blizzard

§6

他不会冲动到真的标记了他，但Rafa的引诱确确实实让他体内的火烧得更凶了；Roger怎么都没想到，他被一个青涩稚嫩、刚刚发情的omega勾引得神魂颠倒。Rafa向他释放着甜蜜的、香喷喷的信息素，让他联想起奶油在正口中融化、甘甜柔顺地滑过喉咙时的感觉。

他垂下头，用嘴唇去吻Rafa的后脖颈，而后Rafa全身忽然僵硬住了。在又一波缠绵而点到为止的挑逗下，Rafa不由得仰起了头，四肢蜷起，“好痒，”他磕磕巴巴地对Roger说。

Roger的舌头继续在标记腺表面舔舐，引来一阵轻颤，他吻着他的肌肤，不停地告诉自己别不小心把他吃了。紧咬着他下体的地方缩合了几下，Roger发出满足的叹息，感到他的结正在膨大，他一直抑制着这股冲动。

显然，Rafa感受到了身体里面的变化。他很敏感的地方被什么东西挤压着，又舒爽又难熬，臀部顶着Roger动了动，双臂与他交缠在一起。Roger的雪松林里刮起了暴风雪，等他从铺天盖地的冲击中缓过神来，他们已经一同坠入高潮的浪涛里。Roger搂着他，身体与他一起发抖，他听见他射精时低沉的呻吟，感到自己被浪潮卷着抛向高空。

“Rogi，”他大口大口地急促喘息着，胸口上下起伏，“我还要。”

Roger的团队正在找他，没有人知道他跑去了什么地方，电话也不接。可以肯定的是，他们还是不要知道比较好。

第一次发情的omega和Roger根本下不来床，他们纠缠了几个小时，疯狂地享受一波接一波的性愛与高潮。Roger倚靠床背，搂抱着骑在他身上的Rafa向上顶撞，他湿透的一缕缕长发贴在Roger的下颌上，颈部和胸口的肌肤变成了湿蒙蒙的粉红色。当他结住他的时候，Rafa仰起脖子，滚动的喉结传出无声的幽咽，双臂绕着Roger的头颈与他最大程度地贴合在一起，修长的两条腿上面线条亘起。Rafa坐在他身上自己动着，浑圆的臀部拍打撞击着Roger的腿根。如果这个时候Rafa求他标记他，Roger是会失去理智的——他的本能就是霸占，标识自己的领地。忽然间他又触到了阴道最深处，Roger的阴茎头部在周围摩擦然后挤入了敏感、柔软而狭窄的子宫入口，几番抽插后，他感到一阵节律性地紧缩，Rafa的身体牢牢地握固住他，浪潮又一次将他们淹没了。因过度兴奋，Rafa的骨盆底不自觉地抖动着，从子宫颈到阴道都在持续肌肉痉挛。Roger又一次射满了第不知几个安全套，当高潮过后，他们依然能感到身体里回漩着的暖流。

“Baby，”不知道为什么，Roger这样叫他。

Rafa闭着眼睛，侧着头顺从地扑倒在他胸口。此刻他身上沾满了Roger的气味，尽管只是暂时标记，Rafa不再感到悸动和焦炙，只有无边无际的满足感和超越了顶点后的疲钝。他们下身黏黏腻腻的，一片濡湿，两人也顾不上，抱在一起倒头便睡下了。

这一觉便睡出了事情，天色渐晚，Toni来查看Rafa的情况。全家人都对这次的意外十分不安，他们甚至计划让Rafa退赛，但温布尔登是Rafa一生的梦想，他坚持不下，团队便拿他没办法。Toni敲了敲门，没有反应。他身上是有房卡的，以防Rafa这边出现什么紧急情况。

轻微的一声响，Toni便进来了。房间里昏昏暗暗，弥漫着恍惚的香味，他摸亮墙壁上一盏灯向前跨了几步。

“Rafa，”他叫了一声。套房的外面似乎没有人在，Toni继续向里走去，映入眼帘的是前方地上的一片狼藉。

Rafa的衣服扔的到处都是，不晓得干什么。Toni不满地皱起眉，一边弯下腰件件拾起，一边准备骂他。他胳膊上款着衣服，手里拎着Rafa的球鞋，低头向前清除这片杂乱，忽然手上的动作凝固而滞。

地板上又出现了一只鞋子，Toni看了看自己手中，Rafa的球鞋明明已经收了起来。从款式和配色来看，那分明是别人的鞋子。他将它捡起，RF的logo赫然在目。

Toni愣在原地，望向四周和手里，有几条衣服似乎也不是Rafa的。他咻地扔下所有东西，小心翼翼而惊恐万分地径直走向卧室。

赤条条的两个人影搂抱在床上，床单与被子又皱又乱，床边的地板上，扔着几个用过的安全套和一团团纸巾。无需说明，那个与Rafa赤身裸体、霸道地躺在床中央的正是Roger Federer本人。Rafa覆身半趴在他身上，光溜溜的屁股一览无余，Roger一手搂着他的肩背，另一手就放在那个臀部上方，两人的腿交缠在一起。

Toni无法相信眼前场景，他不知所措地站在卧室门口。前两日性别觉醒的时候，Rafa是迷茫与错愕的，他身体不舒服，即将到来的比赛更叫人心烦，结果突然间看到如此一幕，任谁都会觉得是Rafa被人欺负了。Toni一向对他很严厉，碰到这样子的事情，叔叔竟然忍不住地想哭。无论整件事发生的原因是什么，他当然会狠狠地教训Rafa，但在那之前他必先维护好他，跟Roger把账算清挑明。谢天谢地的是他们还知道要用安全套，望着那一地情愛后的狼藉，Toni不知道该哭还是笑。他走近一些，试图去查看Rafa的后颈，这时候那个脑袋隐隐动了动，缓慢地抬了起来。

Rafa看到他时，与刚才Toni的反应是一样的。他傻愣着一句话也没说，一个表情也没有，已经吓呆了。沉默中四只眼睛对视着，空气几乎凝滞，Rafa不知道为什么有些事第一次发生时就会被撞破。

“To、Toni，”好半天，他挤出一个词。Rafa的声音不带一丝血色，身体僵着毫不动弹。

Roger被身旁的动静吵醒了，他睁开眼睛看到Rafa抬着头如石头般望向门口，便也朝那儿看去。接下来就变成了六只眼睛的缄默对视。不是你想的那样——难道要这样对他叔叔说？Roger心想。但实际上就是Toni看到的那样，Roger根本没什么能解释的。

Toni对Rafa说了什么，Rafa坐起来想要穿衣服，可他们的衣服都在外边扔着。Roger听不懂西班牙语，只能一同爬起来，他光着身体先走向客厅，经过Toni旁边时向他颔首表示歉意，他也不知道自己为什么得道歉，场面一度十分尴尬。Roger迅速穿好了衣服，将Rafa的拿进来给他，这时叔侄两人已经开始大声地争执。

“对不起，”他对Toni说，道歉的话使他听起来更像个渣男了。“我，我没有标记他。真的很抱歉。”

Rafa套上裤子，跑到Roger跟前将他带出房间，他们自己家人需要一点单独时间。Toni没有和他说话，但他的眼神像是随时准备拿刀把他砍了，他现在完全不想知道两人究竟是怎么跑到床上去的，一想到刚才Rafa差点被他标记，Toni就淌出一身冷汗——Roger会控制住Rafa，不管Rafa愿不愿意，不管Roger有没有这种企图，当标记完全后，一定会变成这种结果，Rafa的职业生涯完蛋了，他做不到心无旁骛地走上球场与Roger比赛，更不要说变成别人的附属品。

“你知不知道他是什么人？”Toni质问他，“你还想打网球吗？”

“Roger又不是什么坏人，”Rafa辩解道，尽管如此他还是怕Toni怕得要命。

“好人是不会乘虚而入的。”

Roger站在门口走也不是，留也不是，里面隐约传来争吵声，他不能一走了之把事情全留给Rafa一人去面对。先前Rafa一家对他一直是很友好尊敬的，Roger也很委屈，明明是你侄子勾引了我。

过了很久，Rafa从里面一个人跑了出来。他眼睛红红的，可能被劈头盖脸骂了一顿，又没法去申辩解释什么。看到他这样，Roger只好不做声地摸摸他的脑袋。

“Toni不让我见你了，”他哽咽着说。

Roger苦笑一下，只是安慰着眼前的人抱了抱他，“不会的。你现在乖乖地进去，不要惹他生气。过段时间我会当面向你的家人们解释的，好不好？”

“Rogi，我没有怪你，这原本就是我自愿的。”

“是我做的不对，我很明白。”

对于即将到来的比赛，两人都很惶恐。


	7. Tacit Flirtation

§7

Roger一身得体、光彩照人地出现在肯辛顿的屋顶花园出席球员晚宴，他对此毫不陌生，这时却略显忐忑地四下张望着——今晚Rafa会来吗？该不会Toni真的关他禁闭吧，连这种场合都要杜绝相遇的可能性，到了下周正赛开始，岂不是在训练场上见了都要绕着走？

“Roger，”有人在叫他。Roger抬起头侧目，看到Andy挂着一脸灿烂的笑容向他走来。

他也微笑着回应他，明亮的神色在深陷的眼眸中闪烁。他与Andy之间存在一种互相吸引，这引力与他们的性别无关，Andy也是个堂堂正正的alpha，他闻起来像金色海岸边的椰子树，吸收了过度的阳光和热度。“Andy，”不知为什么，Roger脱口而出，“你看到Rafa了吗？”

“没有，”他眨了两下眼睛，淡淡的睫毛透露出一股灵巧的活泼个性，“你找他有事？”

Roger摇摇头，转而上下打量起Andy来，他看起来棒极了，像从体育杂志封面走出来的一样。“你一个人来的吗？”他问，身体同他靠近了些。

Andy没有回答他，却是好奇地直直盯着Roger。半晌，他嘴角勾着难以言说的笑容反问道，“Roger，你怎么了？”

“嗯？”他楞了片刻，有些傻乎乎地摸了摸自己的脸，“什么怎么了？”

对于某些事情、对于Roger这个人，Andy似乎有着异常灵敏的直觉和感官。他亲热地凑向Roger，嘴唇几乎贴到他的肌肤，温热的阵阵呼吸直接喷洒在他耳鬓上。

“你身上有omega的味道。”

我身上染着omega的味道？Roger心想，这怎么可能嘛。

“——还有不加节制的味道。”

噢，这才是他想说的。

Roger望向Andy眼睛里，近在咫尺的距离中冒着小火星，这家伙靠得也太近了，好歹他们还在公共场合。他和他对视的时候就明白隐瞒是无意义的，Andy根本不怀疑他自己的想法，带着坏坏的笑意与好奇向他试探。“让我猜猜看是谁？”

“你就对我这么上心，”Roger笑了笑，而后故作神秘地移开目光，Rafa是omega这件事还没有公开呢，到现在也只有他和Rafa那方知道，Andy不可能猜到的。“你不是说我身上有omega的味道？闻闻看就知道了。”

出于某种原因，Roger总是配合着Andy的玩笑——也许这已经不能算玩笑了，他们两个alpha举止亲昵、不干不净地调着情。他的嘴唇微抿、浅淡地笑着，任由Andy把鼻子在近得不能再近的地方凑来凑去，他的鼻尖轻轻蹭过他耳后的发丝，然后略作停留，那股炽热的气息因此显得更加绵长。融化的雪水沿着松针叶尖滑落，Roger毫不压制地释放着自己的信息素。这股扑面而来的荷尔蒙中，Andy几乎能在眼前看到Roger与人交歡时既清冷又暴戾的样子，忽而一阵湿湿的风拂过，他便又闪着雨水般温柔的光泽。

Andy轻声笑了出来——这不是第一次了，Roger让他产生欲望。

“你可真好闻啊，”最后，Andy只是这样评价道。

Roger不作回答，忽略了方才Andy感兴趣的那个话题。“那你呢？”他反问道，“你没有带伴儿来吗？”

“我？”Andy咧开嘴、眼睛弯弯地看着他，“不，这样就很好。或许这样更好。”

Roger与他的交流并不局限在言语上，他们两个人似乎能以某种脱离于信息素的基础形式之外的方式沟通。当Andy说“这样更好”时，他很清楚他在说什么。Roger薄薄的嘴唇柔软地合在一起，浮着又清淡又得意的笑容，眼睛直直望向Andy。他用旁人难以察觉到的火热目光上下打量着Andy的脸，眼神里充满了挑衅和撩拨，“那么…”

“…Rafa！”Andy忽然说，冲着Roger微微睁大了眼睛。

Roger吃了一惊，他不敢相信Andy真的什么都能猜出来。尽管秘密被识破了，Roger还是装模作样地问，“什么？”

“是Rafa。”

“你为什么这样说？”

“哝，他在那里呀，”Andy指了指身后，“你刚刚不是要找他来着吗？”

Roger猛然回过头，发现Rafa一个人就站在距离不远的地方看着他。他完全没有感受到他的存在，不知道他来了多久了。刚才他和Andy那些胡闹的行为，Rafa也看到了么？

“嗨，”他向他招招手示意他过来，好像什么也没发生。

Rafa愣在原地，看了看Roger又看了看正在对他笑的Andy，过了一会儿扭头走掉了。他一边走，一边有点想哭。Roger根本不知道他这两天都经历了什么，对于Roger而言，一切都很简单，不算什么。但他因为所有发生的事而忐忑、慌张，与家人争执，为比赛忧虑，这些Roger都无法想象，何况他是那么一个重视家庭的人，如果没有他们的支持，Rafa就什么都做不了。而他为了Roger和叔叔大吵了一架最终跑出来参加球员宴会，刚到这里就目睹了Roger和别人打得火热——就在这公开场合、在那么多人的地方，让Rafa觉得自己看起来像个傻子。  
“他怎么啦？”Andy问，有些疑惑地试探着Roger的眼神。印象里，Rafa和Roger的关系还不错。

“我也不清楚，”说话的同时，Roger已经想好了怎么胡诌，“或许是为了最近改制提议的那事吧。前几天我们聊了聊，他觉得我不够维护球员。”

“噢，”Andy点点头，重新望着Rafa走开的方向，“我在他那个年纪的时候想法也很简单。”

“Andy，我去找他聊聊。”

Roger迅速地找到了他离开这里的出路，随之便跟着Rafa走向外边。他步出大厅时，看到Rafa正在等电梯。马上，Rafa也瞧见了他。

“你不要过来，”他警惕地躲了一步，再次按了按电梯按钮试图在Roger来到身边前溜走。

果不其然，电梯刚打开Rafa便冲了进去。他连忙想关门，一条修长的腿像那天踹开卫生间一样派上了用场，Roger半个人还在外面，一脚堵住了正在合上的门。

“嗨，”他正了正衬衫领口和领带，若无其事地挤了进来，“你走得好快。”

这下好了，他们两个人独处在这个狭小的封闭空间里。

Rafa低着头不说话也不看他，让Roger莫名笑了起来。他靠近他一步，他就躲开一步，于是Rafa就这样让自己被逼进了电梯的角落里。他想要让他离远些，Roger面对着他，一手撑在了他身旁的轿壁上。那一刻，Rafa的心脏开始狂跳，他又生出了那种兴奋而恐惧的情绪。接着“咚”的一声，Roger另一只手也靠了上去，他用整个身躯将Rafa封锁在这仅存的距离内。  
无处可逃的omega红着脸，身体僵硬得不知所措。安静的轿厢里响着他们的呼吸，并且Roger发誓他听到了Rafa的心跳声。

“Roger……”他哑着嗓子，完全不敢看他的眼睛，“你，你找我有事？”


	8. Disturbing Tenderness

§9

“你为什么一见我就跑？”Roger瞧了他半天，露出笑容问道，一副刚才与Andy什么也没做的样子。

Rafa把脸扭向一边，眼睛望着电梯角落说，“没什么，Toni让我离你远一点。我想他是对的。”

他放下一只手，使得距离上的压迫没那么强烈了。Roger托起Rafa的下巴让他直视自己，又在他的眼神里试探深浅，omega的脸又不自觉红了起来。“Toni没有再责骂你吧？”半晌，他说。

Rafa没有回答，片刻后还是摇了摇头。

“那就好，”他的指尖细细抚着Rafa下颌处的皮肤，“我还在担心你呢。”

电梯平稳地下行着，轿厢减速时身体向下的惯性使他们感到脚下一沉，Roger凑近Rafa的耳后嗅了嗅，“你闻起来还是好诱人。”

Rafa警觉而慌张地向身后缩，忽然“叮”的一声，电梯门打开了。他们还保持着这会引人误会的姿势待在角落中，Rafa急忙要推开他，所幸外边并没有人经过。随即Roger又将门关上了，并且按向地下车库的按钮。他们又一次在沉默和封闭的空间中往下降落。

“我肚子又饿了，”他的鼻头还靠在Rafa耳际柔软的发丝里，心想Rafa应当不知道他在说什么——他一靠近他，就想大大地咬一口溢满奶香的馅饼。

“Rog，”他腆着脸问道，“你喜欢Andy吗？”

“那家伙是alpha呀。”

“你喜欢Andy吗？”

“他是个很好的人，你知道。”Roger笑着说。“你想从我嘴里套出什么？”

“不，我只是，”他的眼神左右摇摆了一下，“你看起来很享受和他在一起的时光。”

电梯又打开了，没有人出去、也没有人进来，他们安静地停在地下三楼。

“嗯。但不知道为什么，刚刚我见到他时张嘴就问有没有看见Rafa，”他的手从Rafa脸上挪开，转而摸了摸他的头，“这两天我一直在想你。我很担心你，比赛就要开始了。”

世界第一摸着他的头，使他心里面那些犹豫、委屈和寻找依赖的情绪全都跑了出来，统统被Roger吸到了身上。他想他不该这么做——毕竟此刻意识是清醒着的——Rafa展开胳膊拥抱住他，半张脸掩在Roger肩膀下，“我不知道怎么办。Rog，你走上赛场前会害怕吗？”

“对未知的恐惧是人最本能的情绪，”他搂住他的腰，把小朋友抱紧了，“但我想那也是一种兴奋。我想在比赛中见到你，好吗？”

“体能师和理疗师都说了，发情期我的身体是打不出最好的网球的，”他的眉头皱着，忧虑之情挂在眼角。这幅样子看起来像是不安与抱怨，实则更像一种乞讨抚慰的撒娇。

”我发誓，你用右手打球也能打进第二周，”Roger笑着哄他，将Rafa的脑袋贴在怀中蹭了蹭。“我想在比赛中见到你，”他重复道，细声柔语地咬着他的耳朵，“事实上还想吃掉你，但那些事等我们先好好打完比赛再解决。我不是说了，找机会要向你的家人们交代明白。”

这件事其实不怪Roger，Rafa又红着脸低下头，心想，只是因为喜欢他而强迫与他发生了关系。即使Roger要拍拍手走人，似乎也没什么不对。而现在他被牵扯进了另一名球员与对手的私人问题里，这对Roger的比赛状态也是一种很波动的影响。

-tbc-


End file.
